Homura Yasashi
Summary Homura Yasashi is one of the protagonists of the story Gods Descendants, of Japanese nationality and she is the descendant of the Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A | 6-C | High 6-A Name: Homura Yasashi Origin: Gods Descendants Gender: Female Classification: Human,Descendant of the Goddess of Sun Amaterasu,Demigoddess Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Fan User, Martial Arts, Teleportation,Telekinesis (Can lift and manipulate peoples and objects by covering them with fire), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Absorption,Non-Physical Interaction (Her fire can harm ghosts and elemental beings), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption and Death Manipulation (The Sacred Amulet protect the mind,the soul and the powers of the wearer,the amulet can protect her as happened to Hyro Inazuma when he was attacked from Sakura Koto's Wave of Death) | All previous powers to a great extent,Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2 and 3), Light Manipulation (Can invoke a ray of light from the sun that can burn her opponents), Healing (Can invoke a ray of light from the sun that can heal her allies), Weather Manipulation (Can dissipate the clouds to make the sun shine), Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation,Elemental Intangibility (Her body is made of fire),Regeneration (Low-High, Homura in the form of true potential can regenerate herself from a single fire spark), Invulnerability to modern weapons,Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation | Her True Potential Form but to a great extent,Regeneration (Low-Godly), Portal Creation (Through the Rune Dyrr can create portals for the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil), Resistance Negation (Sol has blessed her fire so that can harm even those who are immune to it), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the heat of Muspellsheimr and the fire of Fire Giants), Ice Manipulation and Transmutation (Unaffected by the freezing breath of the Ice Giants,capable of turning people into ice statues), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Unaffected by the gaze of the Goddess Hel,able to drive the mortals who look at her into madness), Corruption (She was not affected by the miasma of Helheimr,capable of corrupting the hearts of the livings), Illusion Manipulation (Able to look through the illusions of the mist elves) and Petrification (Unaffected by the shards of the Worm of Svartalfheimr,capable of petrify anyone struck by one of them) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Her fire can destroy large vehicles and incenerate peoples) | Island Level (Comparable to Hyro Inazuma who created a storm that covered all of France) | Multi-Continet Level (She received the blessing of Sol,elevating her to the status of demigoddess.Comparable to others demigods or avatar of gods like Susanoo, who in ancient times has complitely vaporised the oceans of the Earth ) Speed: Superhuman combat,travel and reaction speed (The Chi has enhanced her speed and her reflexes to a superhuman level) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hyro Inazuma who is fast as lightning) | FTL Lifting Strength: Class 5 (She can easily lift a car) | Class G (Comparable to Hyro Inazuma who has lifted the Eiffel Tower with telekinesis) | Class E (Comparable to the Avatar of Atlas that has held up the Earth's sky) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Island Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Building Level | Island Level | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Very High (The Chi has increased her physical endurance,allowing her to fight without spleeping,drinking or eating for over a month) | Virtually Limitless (Her body is complitely made of divine fire,not requiring rest,food or oxygen) Range: Extended melee range with her fans,dozens of meters with fire techniques| Several hundreds of kilometers | Same as before Standard Equipment: A couples of fans,her amulet,the rune Dyrr Intelligence: Average,she has the intelligence of a normal teenager | Gifted,in her true potential form she has developed an analytical and tactical mind of a master warrior | Gifted Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | True Potential | Demigoddess Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Gods Descendants Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Demigods Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good